mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Umbra Mob
The Umbra '''came into existance in late 2007 when a Sagattarius female met up with three Vexos rovers. Spectra established himself as the dominant male beside Crystal. Crystal succumbed to a cobra bite and her daughter Banshee became the new dominant female. Dominant Pair When the group first formed the only female in the group, Crystal established herself as the dominant female. The eldest of the Vexos males Spectra established himself as the dominant male. After Cyrstal was lost, Banshee became the new dominant female. Current Members The Umbra have 27 members as of April 2011. Banshee (VUBF013) '''Dominant Female Spectra (VVXM007) Dominant Male Skawo (VUBM002) Wolf (VUBM005) Maria (VUBF010) Olaf (VUBM012) Banshee (VUBF013) Hans (VUBM014) Genesis (VUBM015) Rengoku (VUBF016) DIO (VUBM017) Yuri (VUBM018) Protheus (VUBM019) Chryslar (VUBM020) Jules (VUBF021) Marduk (VUBM022) Yayoi (VUBF023) Gerald (VUBM024) Klienn (VUBM025) Lysie (VUBP026) VUBM027 VUBF028 VUBM029 VUBP030 VUBP031 VUBP032 VUBP033 All Known Members A list of meerkats who were born or joined the Umbra Mob. Crystal (VSGF012) Spectra (VVXM007) Gus (VVXM009) Dryoid (VVXM017 Wolfgirl (VUBF001) Skawo (VUBM002) Dallas (VUBM003) Jasper (VUBM004) Wolf (VUBM005) Silver (VUBF006) Blade (VUBM007) Danielle (VUBF008) Drake (VUM009) Maria (VUBF010) Dread (VUBM011) Olaf (VUBM012) Banshee (VUBF013) Hans (VUBM014) Genesis (VUBM015) Rengoku (VUBF016) DIO (VUBM017) Yuri (VUBM018) Protheus (VUBM019) Chryslar (VUBM020) Jules (VUBF021) Marduk (VUBM022) Yayoi (VUBF023) Gerald (VUBM024) Klienn (VUBM025) Lysie (VUBF026) VUBM027 VUBF028 VUBM029 VUBP030 VUBP031 VUBP032 VUBP033 Rivals The Umbra's main rivals are the Nirvana Mob. The Umbra moved in near the Doppelgangers, Pegasus and Xerus. The Werewolves formed on Umbra territory and became their new rivals. History November 2007: '''Crystal joined Spectra, Gus and Dryoid. Spectra became the dominant male. Spectra became the dominant male. '''December 2007: Crystal became the dominant female. Janaury 2008: '''Dryoid went roving. One encounter with Nirvana. '''February 2008: '''Crystal was pregnant. Two encounters with Nirvana. '''March 2008: Crystal was pregnant. One encounter with Nirvana. April 2008: '''Crystal gave birth to Wolfgirl, Skawo, Dallas and Jasper. '''May 2008: One encounter with Nirvana. June 2008: Two encounterd with Nirvana. July 2008: One encounter wirh Nirvavan. August 2008: '''Crystal was prenant. '''September 2008: '''Crystal gave birth to Wolf and Silver. '''October 2008: '''Gus went roving. Two encounters with Xerus. '''November 2008: '''Gus and Dryoid went roving. '''December 2008: '''Crystal was pregnant. '''Janaury 2009: '''Crystal gave birth to Blade, Danielle and Drake. '''February 2009: '''Two encounters with Pegasus. '''March 2009: '''Dryoid went roving. One enocunter with Xerus. '''April 2009: '''Crystal was pregnant. One encounter wirh Nirvava. '''May 2009: '''Crystal gave birth to Maria, Dread, Banshee, Olaf and Hans. '''June 2009: Dryoid and Skawo went roving. One encounter with Nirvana. July 2009: '''Gus, Dryiod and Skawo went roving. Two encounters with Nirvana. '''August 2009: '''Crystal was pregnant. Wolfgirl was evicted. Gus, Dryoid, Skowa, Dallas and Jasper went roving. Two encounters with Nirvana and one with Doppelgangers. '''September 2009: Crystal gave birth to Genesis, Rengoku, DIO and Yuri. October 2009:'''Gus, Dryoid and Skawo went roving. Two encounters with Nirvana. '''November 2009: '''Gus, Dryoid, Skawo, Dallas, Jasper and Wolf went roving. '''December 2009: '''Crystal was pregnant. Wolfgirl and Silver were evicted. '''Janaury 2010: '''Crystal gave birth to Protheus, Chryslar and Jules. Zinc, Ronald McDonald, Chuckie and Von Monroe appeared. '''Febaury 2010: '''Wolfgirl, Silver and Danielle were pregnant. One encounter with Doppelgangers. '''March 2010: '''Wolfgirl and Danielle were all pregnant. Silver aborted. '''April 2010: '''Wolfgirl gave birth but lost her litter. Danielle gave birth but her litter was killed by the Nirvana. '''May 2010: '''Crystal was pregnant. Wolfgirl, Silver and Danielle were evicted. Gus, Skowa, Jasper, Dallas and Blade went roving. '''June 2010: '''Crystal gave birth to Marduk, Lysie, Gerald, Kleinn and Yayoi. Gus and Skowa went roving. '''July 2010: '''Dryoid was bitten by a snake and died. One encounter with Nirvana. '''August 2010: '''Danielle was pregnant. Gus, Skawo, Dallas Jasper, Wolf, Blade, Drake and Dread went roving. '''September 2010: '''Danielle lost her litter. Silver aborted. Gus, Skawo, Wolf, Blade, Drake, Dread and Hans went roving. '''October 2010: '''Crystal, Wolfgirl and Silver were all pregnant. Wolfgirl, Silver, Maria, Banshee, Rengoku and Jules were evicted. Two encounters with Dopplegangers. '''November 2010: '''Crystal gave birth to VUBM027, VUBF028 and VUBM029. Wolfgirl and Silver aborted. Wolfgirl, Silver and Danielle were evicted and left the group to form the Werewolves. '''December 2010: '''Gus died during a burrow raid with the Pegasus. Skawo, Jasper, Dallas, Wolf, Drake, Blade, Dread, DIO and Genesis went roving. Two encounters with Pegasus and one with Werewolves. '''Janaury 2011: Skawo, Jasper, Dallas, Drake, Blade, Genesis, Olaf and Hans went roving. Two encounters with Xerus. February 2011: Crystal was pregnant. Maria, Banshee, Rangoku and Jules were evicted. Skawo, Jasper, Dallas, Wolf, Drake, Blade, Dread, Olaf and Hans went roving. '''March 2011: '''Crystal gave birth to VUBP030, VUBP031 VUBP032 and VUBP033. Jasper, Dallas, Blade, Drake and Dread left the group and joined the Dopplegangers. '''April 2011: '''Crystal died from a cape corba bite. Banshee became the dominant female. Spectra, Skawo, Wolf, Olaf, Hans, DIO, Genesis and Protheus went roving. Two encounters with Werewolves. Category:Meerkat Mobs